No Escape
by Sueona
Summary: You once told me that we would descend to the deepest part of hell, so shall it be.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst, Character Death

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: You once told me that we would descend to the deepest part of hell, so shall it be.

Notes: Hello readers, here is a new story. Sadly, this is a very depressing story. I'm not in the best of moods. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

The room was dark and it was raining outside, a fierce storm, but it compared nothing to the raging emotions inside of him. Everything was spinning in his mind and nothing made sense. He was tired. He was tired of running. He was tired of where the relationship was. He wanted it to end. The cat and mouse games were getting tiring. He lay in his bed, alone like he always was. He never knew the warmth of someone being near him. He usually got fucked and left alone. His heart was crying out while his soul was pleading to be free. He closed his hazel eyes to stop the tears from falling but they still fell. He wanted out of this hell that was named Asami.

'_You belong to me.' _

'_You are mine.' _

'_You will never be free.' _

'_I have your freedom.' _

Those thoughts drive a pain and a fire in him. They always made his skin crawl. He wanted more. Could he ever gain that? He wanted away from the yakuza but at the same time closer. He turned on his side, waiting for a knock at the door. It was already two in the morning. The yakuza came when he pleased and left whenever he wanted. It hurt to think about what they were. He wanted the games to end. He wanted answers to his questions.

'_Meet Asami Ryuuichi and his wife Asami Kori.' _

It broke his heart to hear that announcement. He really was nothing more than a mistress to settle the yakuza's needs. He didn't know what was going on. He still wanted to be by Asami's side. It was dangerous and thrilling which made him excited. It was so easy to get caught. He got off his bed and went to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror, trying to find his old self. He never thought he would be by the side of a yakuza alone one who was married.

'_It marks there ninth year of marriage.' _

Why didn't those words stop repeating inside of his head? Why did he have to fall for a man like Asami? When did he fall for the man? Why couldn't it be so simple? If he didn't love Asami, it would be so easy. He wouldn't have to worry about these things. He wouldn't have to feel hurt in his soul, body, and heart. He wanted to be free. He wanted to forget the older man but he couldn't. Every memory, every thought, and every dream was about the yakuza. He slammed his fist into the mirror, watching it break. His image was a mess but he kept looking into it. His tears fell from his eyes, unable to control them. Why did this happen? Why did he have to be in love with a man who could never give it back? He heard a knock at the door and he laughed. He walked out to the door. He opened it to see Suoh standing there. The man didn't look great and he laughed again. Did Asami want him somewhere else? Why was he willing to follow Asami to the deepest pits of hell when the man had someone else? He asked, "What do you want?"

Suoh didn't speak but pulled the boy out the door and dragged him to the waiting car. He didn't speak a word. What could he say? What should he say? He tossed Akihito into the car and got inside too, driving away from the apartment.

Akihito sat there, silent. No protest at all. He didn't know what to say or do. This wasn't like Suoh. It made him worry. His mind was racing while his heart was breaking. All his thoughts were on the dinner the night before. They announced that Asami was married. He didn't want that. He wanted Asami all to himself but he couldn't have that. Asami had someone by his side and everything inside of him was breaking. Why couldn't it be him? Was he not good enough? He wanted more than this. He wanted the yakuza's heart. He closed his eyes as fresh tears fell. His mind was losing control and his heart was dying inside. The car stopped and the door was opened. His heart started to race wildly as he stared at the hospital. He followed close by Suoh who was moving fast. He had to run to catch up. What was going on? Why were they here? He should run but his feet kept moving forward. Suoh stopped in front of the door and opened it. He was pushed inside to see Asami's wife sitting by Asami's side. It was horrible. Asami was pale and those golden eyes were losing color. He ran to the man's side and spoke, "Asami!"

"Do not start to cry. It shows weakness and I never knew you… you to… to be weak." Asami choked out. He grabbed the boy's hand, squeezing it. He was losing and it was going to take him soon. He could care less that Kiro was witnessing all of this. It was an arranged marriage. He didn't feel for her. As hazel eyes looked him over, he taunted in a weak voice, "Like what you see?"

Akihito threw himself on Asami, not caring about the woman in the room. He sobbed against the strong chest. He wanted the pain to disappear. He wanted to be safe once again. He whispered, "You are Asami and can't be taken like this."

"The life I live shows the dangers and it was going to happen sooner or later." Asami remarked. Hazel eyes shined with tears and it pulled at his heart. He wiped the tears, pulling the boy near him. He whispered into his boy's ear, "I love you. Take those words with you."

Akihito pulled back to look into those eyes that once was fierce and let no enemy see any weakness. It choked him. He was drowning and he couldn't swim. He threw his body against the older man's and sobbed against the body that always kept him safe. He felt his hand squeezed for a second and it was loosened. He looked up to see those golden eyes gone from the world forever. He shook the yakuza, trying to wake him but he knew there was no waken up again. He pulled back, the pale hand falling from his.

'_I love you. Take those words with you.' _

Those were Asami's last words. He was loved by the cold man. He stared down at the lifeless body and felt more tears run down his face. He glanced over to see the woman standing up, looking shocked to the core. Did she love him? What was their relationship? Questions he had but no answers. He closed his hazel eyes, trying to block out the truth. He screamed, "ASAMI!" Suoh and Kirishima ran into the room pulling him away from Asami's body. How did it happen? What went wrong? Why was the yakuza gone from the world? It wasn't fair. He just figured out his feelings for the older man. He never got to say those words to the yakuza. Asami never gave him a chance to say them. He was losing control. Struggling against Suoh's hold, he yelled, "BASTARD! I NEVER GOT TO TELL YOU! YOU NEVER GAVE ME THE CHANCE! YOU WERE MEANT TO REMAIN ALIVE! BASTARD! BASTARD! ASAMI!" He couldn't control his feelings. He was too lost and damned to pull free. He slumped against the hold as he sobbed out one name that meant everything to him, "Ryuuichi."

Kiro walked over to the boy and slapped him in the face. Kirishima got in her way to prevent her to do anything else. She sneered, "You gained something from him that me, his wife never could gain; his heart. You should be thrilled and happy about that." She glanced to the bed and her heart pulled at her. She was lost too. She loved the cold man but never could gain anything. She walked past the guards and out the door.

Akihito did nothing but slumped to the floor, hiding his face from view. He gained something that no other lover could alone Asami's own wife. He was drowning in the darkness and he glanced up. He sneered, "I want them to pay." He stood up and walked out the door. He knew Asami's guards would never tell him anything but he had his sources. He would figure it all out. He walked out the hospital, feeling the cold breeze hit him and the rain pouring down on him. He watched Kiro climb into the car. He walked to her and she looked at him. He promised, "They will pay." Kiro said nothing but waved for her driver to go.

Two days later, Akihito stood in front of the warehouse that housed a new yakuza trying to take Asami's turf. He walked inside to see one man staring at him coldly. Only one guard. He found everything out. He was the target and once again Asami did everything in his power to protect him which ended his life. Asami should be alive. If he never ran into the yakuza's life, Asami would be alive and well.

'_I love you. Take those words with you.' _

Oh, he did take those words with him. His body was shaking and his mind was spinning. Did he want to do this? Did he want to lose everything he was? His mind was telling him to pull back while his soul was screaming for revenge. He walked to the boss and flirted even though it was sickening to him, "Do you want someone to warm your bed?"

The boss chuckled, "Asami is gone and his pet goes for someone else. Asami would be rolling in his grave."

Yes, Asami would be rolling in his grave but he plans to do this. His heart was in pieces and his mind was gone. It was the yakuza that made him full; complete. He was gone from this world too. The door slammed open and he saw Asami's two loyal guards. They stared at him shocked. He pulled out a gun and fired it at the boss' chest. He fell to the ground and before the guard who was with him could fire, he was laying dying too. He felt relief but the pain was still there. He fell to his knees, holding the gun close, crying. He whispered, "You once told me that we would descend to the pits of hell together. So we will, Ryuuichi. Asami Ryuuichi, that promise will be kept."

Suoh walked toward the boy, calling out his name, "Takaba."

"My will is set up. I will bury next to him." Akihito spoke as he raised the gun. Suoh or Kirishima couldn't get to him in time. The gun went off and he fell limp against the ground. His life was with Asami and it will forever be with him.


End file.
